Grass is commonly maintained with lawn care machinery such as, for example, walk behind lawn mowers, riding lawn mowers, lawn tractors, and/or the like. Riding lawn mowers often provide the convenience of a riding vehicle and a larger cutting deck than typical walk-behind lawn mowers.
Typically, a riding lawnmower has a large turn radius making it difficult to operate in tight spaces and forcing an operator to make wide turns. This generally increases cut time (e.g. the time it takes to a cut a lawn) and requires additional equipment to cut an entire lawn. Short turn radius steering systems have been developed; however, these systems often employ complex gearing and linkage system. Many of the existing short turn radius steering systems are susceptible to failure related to wear and stress. Moreover, these existing systems are usually expensive and difficult to maintain because they are complex. As such, there is a need for a riding lawnmower with a short turn radius steering system that is easy and inexpensive to maintain and reliable to operate.